Piano Lessons
by Cheri de Poisson Impressionnan
Summary: Who said you needed the instrument to learn the lesson? All you need, in reality, is the heart in mind. One Shot.


This was for the contest for GodShippingforum. If you ask about the pairing, I think that all pairings should be regarded with the same respect – non canon or not. If you tilt your head, there may be a slight Percanca.

THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION. I finally remember - and my, I can't believe I've been graced with so many reviews. I dislike this one - but I suppose that Slasher hated playing Sweet Child O'Mine, and now I know that its really true.

~.~.~.~.~

This is great. Really marvelous. I mean who wouldn't love to see their day completely ripped apart limb from limb, huh? First your best friend is taken hostage, then the girl you saved for that sacrifice decides to join a carefree lifestyle of hating men. Just about the best thing ever, don't you think?

About two years ago, my mom taught me to play the piano. I tried to tell her that I'd rather skate board, but she always seemed so at ease with me playing that I never had the heart to say I had virtually no musical bone in my body. Her long brown hair swinging when she made the instrument sing was a sight to see - plus I figured that since I hardly got to see her, I would love this experience.

It didn't really matter that we weren't rich enough to pay for lessons, let alone afford one – I think we were both content at sneaking in and using the lobby's piano in the apartment office.

Two years ago, my life was simpler. The piano right in front of me isn't as fancy as the lobby's - but I like it better, the dirt caked in keys match my mood.

My fingers strum the keys back and forth, and then nostalgia hits and I something about Treble Clefs or some other babble about the written text. I really should give my mother an iris message, but I know that at this time of night she's probably either be cramming for that next test or is in a strict comatose on her bed.

Besides, its probably not a good time for me to escape Cabin Three and head over to Manhattan.

So instead, I wander to the roads of Camp Half Blood for something to do.

I clouded my head with happy thoughts. My mind has been racked with nothing but the usual mixed emotions tingled with anger. It was my fault Annabeth was captured. I knew that. But it unnerved me to no end that after that, Bianca took the easy way out with joining the Hunters instead of being a 'hero' like the rest of us.

Sure, pretty selfish and some other big word Annabeth would know. But seriously, would you have not have been mad?

I look down and notice my shoes are getting muddy; there's this light drizzling occurring even though the temperature was controlled here. Through the trees to my left, Dionysus' kids are picking strawberries. I guess that the rain stuff is for the strawberries or some scam Travis and Conor pulled. Either one is plausible.

At the end of the forest there few wood nymphs play tag and ring around the posies. Since upsetting wood nymphs isn't too high on my list of things I want to do, it wouldn't be too wise to stay and watch it.

So instead, I decide walk past them. But since I'm me, I manage to brush against a tree and somehow tear my sleeve. There's a short, red line forming now; but then again, I've suffered a lot worse. My legs are too restless to stay in one place, so they decide to walk towards the lake.

The water is murky, and just a short while ago it seems as if it was a pond. I'm pretty sure that when Annabeth pointed to the other campers that I was something different than the regular Hermes or Nemesis, this lake was a pond.

My jaw really hurts, and when I stare at my reflection I notice that my teeth are tightly clenched.

To the side of my reflection, I can barely make out naiads hanging down on the bottom of the bank. Some say I look like Poseidon, but right now the green eyed boy I can make out looks unfamiliar. Who would think this feral looking boy was in any way related to Poseidon, god of the sea?

Suddenly, I sense that a pair of eyes watching me.I glance behind me, and a silver jacketed girl is sitting cross legged behind me.

_Bianca. _

"Shouldn't you be talking about how much you hate me and never want to be in my presence right about now?" My threat sounds pathetic, even to my ears.

"Percy, I'm sorry. It's just that,"she pauses, trying to recollect her thoughts "Uh, you don't know. You don't know what it's like to be that big sister all the time. I wanted to have a new kind of one. "

Bianca looks at me with the same look my Mom has when she thinks of her parents; bittersweet, and full of grief.

My anger deteriorates faster than cotton candy in water - I feel stupid for being so angry. A lot - well, to be truthful, _most _of the time I get my emotions get the best of me. Sure, it keeps me alive in battles and all, but it does make it harder to make rationalized decision.

Bianca's jacket is shinning in the lake. The moon is full tonight; and its reflection is shinning brightly on the water.

The moon is Artemis' symbol. How ironic; even now, she's watching over her hunters.

"Hey, I get it. Sorry, I guess I didn't realize how much you considered the option," I tell her, trying to lighten up the mood.

Bianca smiles briefly, and goes to kneel next to me. There's this goofy, Percy Jackson type smile plastered over my face, and I wonder why I get as much bad luck as Perseus got as much good luck. Couldn't he spare some luck to me?

You see, I'm not the one to check out girls or anything, but without her hat Bianca is kind of pretty. Like how people consider Audrey Hepburn a goddess or something sort of thing. Her eyes are shinning, and I'm thinking that they're far nicer than any piece I could spew from white piano keys.

I think I've been staring with my mouth open, since I can feel drool pass my cheek. Bianca is looking at me as well, and she takes my hand and presses it against her cheek. Its warm, and I brush my cold finger along it. I should be feeling awkward, but somehow I don't.

Her head is tilting to the side, and my body is being taken over by someone equipped to handle this sort of stuff. My face is drawing closer to Bianca, and our faces are inches apart.

Somehow, I lose my balance and fall face first in the lake. Mr. Equipped Guy didn't notice that his body was wobbly from staying in the same in the same position for so long.

I'm not wet since I'm the son of Poseidon and all, but now I've made the naiads very angry. The obscenities cursed at me are so bad that I don't want to mention it. Bianca is rolling on the floor, laughing her head off.

You know that kind of laugh that makes you feel like a total idiot, but also compels you want to laugh along with them as well? Yeah, so naturally I'm laughing just as much on the water. Then there's a sharp stab at my shoulder, which I recognize as a naiad who threw a piece of kelp at me. I drag myself out of the lake, and try to sit next to Bianca when I hear a sound.

From the distance, a Hunter yells,"Bianca! We're going to plant cypress now."

Bianca stands up, and walks to where I am. She places her lips to my scalp, and skips to join her fellow Hunters. Somewhere in the world, I swear Overture 1812 was playing at this exact moment. I touch the spot she kissed my hair, and wonder whether or not she was cheating on her vows.

But inside, a little voice says_ - maybe that was better than playing the piano._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The scene where Percy falls in, that's happened. Everything else is my imagination. Apologize for gay ending, my mother is yelling at me to go get some sleep. Will proofread in due time. Please for the love of Chiron review. Please and thank thee.

EDIT: That's why I have reviews - you did it for Chiron. I'm alright with that, since you signed for a review whore (Which I confess to be). I really can't find a better title than this, and I have no creativity to change the ending to match it.


End file.
